Camera
The camera is one of the items Jimmy obtains over the course of the game. He must have it before he can attend Photography class. Camera The camera is obtained by passing the mission Hattrick vs. Galloway. After Jimmy collects the bottles of liquor Galloway has stashed around the school and gives them to Ms. Philips, she gives him a basic black and white camera in exchange. Digital Camera The digital camera takes pictures in full color, and is the reward for passing Photography 4. For some missions that involve taking pictures, such as Paparazzi, Jimmy will be temporarily given a digital camera if he hasn't earned one yet. Glitch In Scholarship Edition, A glitch may occur when the player attempts to take pictures with the digital camera; the pictures will come out as black and white, regardless of the player's progress in Photography class. It has been confirmed that the mission Rudy the Red Nosed Santa triggers this glitch - if the player attempts this mission with a Digital Camera, it will no longer be able to take color pictures after this mission is done. To get around this problem, just do the mission Rudy the Red Nosed Santa before passing Photography 4. Uses The camera takes pictures. Several missions and errands in the game require Jimmy to take a picture of the people in the town of Bullworth or the landscape around it. The camera comes with a photo album, with which the player can save any photos that Jimmy takes. Saving photos to the photo album requires space on the memory card or hard drive, however. The saved photo cannot be exported to still image, even on the PC version. The camera is found in the weapons inventory, however it doesn't have any effect on Jimmy's attacking and while holding it he can't block as the Target Lock-On button is used to aim the camera toward his opponent. Jimmy can aim the camera at any nearby person by holding the Lock-on button. He can get them to look at the camera by either greeting or taunting them - it's just a way to make people react to him. Also, He can manual-aim the camera in first-person-view and zoom in or out when taking pictures of building of anything else. Pictures can also be taken without aiming, in which case the camera simply takes a photo as though from Jimmy's perspective. If the camera is pointed at a student on friendly terms with Jimmy, they'll respond as if greeted. Conversely, if it's pointed long enough at a student unfriendly to Jimmy, that student will taunt him and eventually attack. This is one of the only ways to get unaggressive characters, such as girls and little kids, to attack him. Trivia *If the player enables the all-weapons cheat prior to Hattrick vs. Galloway, both cameras will show up in the inventory. Oddly, the digital camera will take only black-and-white photos up to the proper unlocking of the digital camera in Photography 4.﻿ de:Kamera Category:Items